Many devices have been invented with the purpose of holding keys. Such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,776,191 entitled Key Holder to MacDonald, 4,164,132 entitled Key Retainer to Loman, 4,113,156 entitled Key Ring Holder to Brito, 4,324,121 entitled Key Ring to Richter, 4,226,105 entitled Key Ring Holder to Wehrman, 3,970,227 entitled Spring Loop Key Ring and Belt Attachment to Hardy.
However, these devices do not alleviate the difficulty of sliding keys into traditional, stiff keyrings. Most people have experienced the frustration of trying to slide a thick key into or out of a tight, metal keyring. Not only does this task require strength, but one's finger nail can also be broken in the process.
In addition, many key holders provide only one of these metal rings, making it difficult for an average individual to distinguish one key among many. The correct key is seldom identified accurately at first glance.